Noche de Juegos
by HakuToshiroWalker
Summary: Aladdin , Sphintus y Titus , hacen una pequeña fiesta secreta. Pero , cuando Aladdin se va a dormir ¿Qué pasará entre los otros dos? Soft Yaoi , Cutie. (?) Sphintus x Titus. ONESHOT.


Otro Fanfic de Magi , viva. (?) Bueno , hoy escribo este , ya que se lo debía a una amiga xd xd xd. Cosas hermosas , qué pasan por Twitter. Btw , la verdad es que este Ship , me gustaba desde hace tiempo. xD Así que , no importa. Cómo casi siempre Oneshot. :_D Sí veo qué me queda más o menos bien , pues lo continuaré , aunque , la idea qué tengo no da tanto cómo para hacer muchos capítulos , pero , mec mec mec mec.

Espero qué te guste , Pri. 3

* * *

><p>Era ya de noche en Magnostadt , todos los alumnos , tanto cómo profesores , estaban durmiendo , en sus respectivas habitaciones. Excepto , una. En una habitación , aunque estuviese a oscuras , no reinaba el silencio. Era la que ocupaban Sphintus y Aladdin , a la que se había unido Titus. Aquel día , habían tenido un exámen por lo tanto , tenían que celebrarlo de alguna forma. Se podían escuchar algunas risas , y susurros.<p>

—¡Venga , venga! Ahora ¿A qué podemos jugar? -Preguntó Aladdin , sonriendo , algo emocionado.-

— Pero , yo ya estoy cansado ..-Suspiró Sphintus , qué se había aburrido fácilmente.-

—¡No vamos a ir a dormir! ¡Esto es genial! -Gritó Titus , emocionado , pues nunca había vivido una experiencia parecida a esa. Aquello de "trasnochar" y "celebrar a ocultas" le parecía muy divertido y nuevo para él.-

— Shhh. Titus-kun , baja la voz o nos van a pillar. -Dijo el de cabellos azules , con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-

Al rato ,de estar estos , hablando y riendo , junto a un Sphintus más animado . El menor , Aladdin se quejó , pues tenía bastante sueño. Terminó yendose a dormir , y efectivamente no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

—¿Y ahora qué? -Sphintus se cruzó de brazos.- —Igual , yo me voy a tener que ir a dormir y todo. -Dijo Sphintus , cruzandose de brazos. Le inocomodaba tener que quedarse "a solas" con el rubio. Por lo tanto se levantó , dispuesto a irse a la cama.-

—¡No , por favor! -Titus lo agarró del brazo , impidiendo que este se fuera. Le sonrió de forma agradable.- Hablemos un rato más , no quiero que la "Fiesta se acabe aún."

— No es una fiesta ..-Dijo a regañadientes.-

— Se me ha ocurrido algo , a lo que podemos jugar. -Sonrió. — He estado investigando.. ~

—Te doy una oportunidad , Titus. -Dijo Sphintus , volviendose a sentar en el suelo junto a este. - —Enseñame qué ese ese .. Juego.

—¡Bien! -Titus , se lenvantó , y se acercó a su cama , sacando de debajo de debajo una botella de cristal , volviendo con ella en sus manos de nuevo al sitio donde estaba Sphintus , colocándose a su lado.- —Se juega con más personas , pero Hum..No importa. Creo que hay que girar esto , y a dos personas que señale , tendrán que encerrarse en ese armario unos 15 minutos !

—Suena extraño , pero .. -Se encogió de hombros. - — ¡Juguemos! Y yo voy a ganar , claro. -Dijo orgulloso , alzando su cabeza.-

—No se trata de ganar o perder. -Giró la botella con fuerza , esta casi salió disparada , mientras Titus reía sin parar. Cómo era de esperar , cada uno de los extremos señalo a los dos.- —Vale , ahora al armario. -Corrió hacia este , alegre e inocente. El mayor se metió tras él.

Cuando los dos , se encontraban dentro del armario. Titus se acercó a Sphintus mirandolo emocionado. —Ahora , debes contarme un secreto. ¡Já! Dime , Sphintus ¿Me quieres?

—Pero qué dices , no voy a responder a eso. Dimelo tú ¿Me quieres tú a mi?

— No contestaré a eso.. Jum. -Titus , hizo un puchero , mirando algo mal a Sphintus.

El peliblanco , no supo , si era por el sueño , la emoción de antes , o que los dos se encontrasen en un armario. Pero Titus se veía realmente lindo. No pensaba dar su brazo a torcer , y contestarle que si le quería , en vez de eso , se acercó al menor , y lo besó suavemente en los labios , apartandose a los pocos instantes.

— ¡S-S-Sphintus! ¡Pero qué ! -El menor , se puso totalmente rojo.-

—Te dije que yo iba a ganar , no dije nada. Pero , en el fondo , sí , sí que .. Eso.

* * *

><p>-La llueven tomates.- No sé cómo terminar el fic, vale. (?) Espero que os haya gustado , igual lo continúo y todo. ;_; Mec , mec. Sayo 3<p> 


End file.
